Davy's Leg
The popular animated sitcom TeenV was receiving very good reviews when the third season aired in 2000. There were 21 episodes total. "Little Plop of Horrors" was the final episode of the season but there was a 22nd episode that was written between "Innocent Mud" and "Sack in the City". The episode was titled "Davy's Leg." It started out like a harmless TeenV episode, with Geoff, Davy, Lana, Penny, Sean and Kathy watching the sunset. But then Davy decides to go skateboarding, so they do. So far a pretty normal episode. Davy then tries to do some sort of trick on his skateboard but fails. As a result, Davy falls and breaks his leg, and the teens go after him to see if he's okay. During this scene, Davy screams a more painful scream than he usually would. Enough that I could feel it. Well I guess that makes sense, he just BROKE his leg. Nothing that is too far out of the ordinary, right? Well other than the opening in that one scene, it's going pretty much like any ordinary episode. The next scene takes place at the hospital, where the doctor tells Davy he needs to be in a wheelchair for a little while. As they walk out, Geoff is pushing Davy in his wheelchair when they run into some girls. The girls start talking to Davy because of his leg and ask if they can sign his cast as they walk away with Davy, leaving Geoff by himself. So far it's going like a normal episode. I don't remember what happened throughout the episode so I'll skip some scenes. This is where it gets creepy. Later that night, Geoff knocks at Davy's door. In this scene, the backgrounds look more realistic than usual. However, I tried to ignore it. When Davy opens the door Geoff tells Davy that he forbids him to see those girls ever again. Davy gets furious, not like he does normally. This is a more realistic anger, and he tells Geoff that he hates him. The girls leave in fear. This is when I started to feel funny about this episode. Geoff then screams, in an unusually deep voice, something like"...oh yeah? Well as long as you hate me, I can do this..." and then starts beating Davy's broken leg violently with a rock. After that, the screen goes to static for a fraction of a second, and cuts to a scene where Geoff and Davy are apologizing for something during the daytime, except the lining of the animation and the voices don't match up. The animation in this scene is very poor, as if it was a loop, and it goes on for a good 4 or 5 minutes. I was very creeped out, but I wanted to see how it ended. The screen goes black for a minute or two, and then cuts to a scene from the season 2 episode "The Middle of Nowhere", where Davy is seen sitting on a bench with Lioose, and says "C'mon, Lioose.", and the screen goes black again, this time for only about 30 seconds and cuts to a CG animation of Davy cutting Geoff's stomach open with a piece of broken coral with realistic blood gushing out, while looking at the screen with bloodshot dilated eyes. His mouth doesn't move, but you can faintly hear him say "I knew this day would come!!!" with an echo-ey voice. You can also hear Geoff laughing for some reason. The scene goes on for another 3 minutes, but nothing is heard but static which gets louder and louder, until it's unbearably loud. Then the normal credits come on, but with a very faint image of the last scene still showing. My god, that image will be burned in my mind forever. The Glass Ball logo isn't shown like usual. Category:Lost Episodes Category:TeenV